The Sacred Realm: What REALLY Happened!
by Kaori-chan
Summary: We all know how the story goes: Link opened the Door of Time, was imprisoned in the Sacred Realm for seven years while he slept peacefully, and awoke in time to save Hyrule from the evil clutches of Ganondorf, the notorious King of Evil. Right? WRONG! He


The Sacred Realm: What REALLY Happened! A Fanfic by Kaori-chan Disclaimer: I will say this once and ONLY ONCE during this fic: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA! Happy? I thought so.  
  
*Note: Do not let this chapter fool you! Although this is actually a humor fic, I thought it appropriate to give it a serious beginning. That'll all change later though! Muahahah.*  
  
We all know how the story goes: Link opened the Door of Time, was imprisoned in the Sacred Realm for seven years while he slept peacefully, and awoke in time to save Hyrule from the evil clutches of Ganondorf, the notorious King of Evil. Right? WRONG! Here is written in full detail what really happened for those seven long years.  
  
*YEAR ONE: Link's Arrival (Part One)*  
  
"Thanks for opening the door for me, kid! MUAHAHAHAH!!!!"  
  
"Ganondorf?!? NO!"  
  
"THE TRIFORCE SHALL BE MINE!"  
  
"Help! Zelda! Anybody! HELP! HELP!"  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
"HELP!"  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
"Help?"  
  
"I SHALL BE KING OF ALL THE WORLD!"  
  
"Help.. Help... Help..."  
  
Thunder crashed.  
  
"Help.."  
  
He could hear the cries of agony as the evil heard of Ganondorf Dragmire laid hold of the sacred Triforce. Why, oh why, had he opened the door? Why? Now Ganondorf had the Triforce, and all was ruined.  
  
"Zelda, I'm so sorry. I let you down. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."  
  
A single tear slid down the hero's cheek. Why had he let this happen?  
  
"Zelda.so sorry.."  
  
A bright light engulfed the child. He could feel himself being carried up, up, through the roof of the temple and even above the sky. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he was put down again. He seemed to be on a platform of some kind. His eyes had been shut this whole time, and he intended to keep them that way.  
  
"Link, open your eyes."  
  
A seemingly friendly voice spoke to the frightened hero.  
  
"It's all right, you can trust me. I'm here to help you," the voice continued.  
  
"I think we can trust him," piped a tiny voice. Navi, the young boy's fairy companion, was his most trusted confidante on this lonely quest. But then again, she sometimes proved to give hazardous counsel.  
  
Link opened his eyes and stood up. Although he was quite amazed at his surroundings, he let neither his eyes nor his voice show it: a true warrior never gives away his emotions; after all, they are the easiest way to exploit someone.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Link. "And how do you know my name?"  
  
The owner of the voice laughed: a cheerful sound. He was an elderly man, with a balding head and a stomach that more than protruded from underneath his richly ornamented and embroidered robes. His face crinkled into many lines as he laughed.  
  
"A true warrior!" he exclaimed. "My name is Rauru. I am the Sage of Light, which should be enough to explain how I know your name, at any rate." He grimaced. "You are here, in the Sacred Realm, because you removed the final lock preventing strangers from entering: the Master Sword."  
  
Rauru laughed when Link gave him a questioning look.  
  
"How would that have brought me to the Sacred Realm?" asked Link.  
  
"That," answered Rauru with a flourish, "Will be answered in due time. Now, I can tell you this much: you were brought here right after Ganondorf entered this realm. He now possesses the triforce." "Curse him." he added under his breath.  
  
During the silence that followed, Link looked at his surroundings more closely. Water, or something that looked like it (only glowing), cascaded down from unguessed heights to immeasurable depths below in crystalline figures that resembled pillars.  
  
He was standing on a platform (he had guessed correctly) of a glowing white material with the figure of the Triforce raised in shining gold in the center. Around the platform six smaller platforms were floating (he guessed that his was too) on more water pillars. Each platform had its own color: green, red, blue, orange, purple, and white. Rauru was standing on the white one, which Link guessed represented Light.  
  
As Link surveyed his surroundings, over and over again the thought crossed his mind:  
  
"Wo is this man who claims to be a Sage? And how long am I going to have to stay here?" 


End file.
